The Assassin and the Princess
by Alavant
Summary: A young man takes up a job to kill a target for a new life, unfortunately it wrong and he is captured. He attempted to escape only to be found and fucked by the very target he was sent to kill. This is a MGE fanfic, what more could you want?


The Assassin and the Princess

An easy job, they said. Nothing out of your league, they said. Just kill the girl, and I get a fresh start and a bag of gold for my troubles. Hell, they told me if I did this right they would put a good word in for me with the local lord, maybe get me a title and some land!

* * *

Fucking bunch of liars and cheats, those bastards. They never mentioned that the target was a daughter of the demon lord and on top of that had twenty guards stationed around her at all times!

As the cart, those monsters had caged me in bumped, I smacked the back of my head against the bars. Well being treated a bit roughly is to be expected, I nearly rammed a knife through the girl's heart before I was hit by one of those demon realm silver arrows. Sure it did not leave any visible scars but the damned arrows still hurt like a bitch.

"Oy stop hittin your head against those bars, it's bad for your health." one of the guards orders at me, a werewolf by the looks of it dark thick short hair, tail, and lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, the rest of her features were obscured by armor.

"Would be easier if you had not tied both my hands and feet as well as collar me!" my eyes narrow as I snarl at the she-wolf from within the cage.

"Right, and we are supposed to let someone who just nearly murdered a daughter of the demon lord be unrestrained." The Werewolf responds back with some mirth to the statement. She chuckles a bit and begins humming a simple tune leaving me to my misery in the cage.

I lean back and begin listening, people always let info slip when they think they are safe. Around me marched several monsters a Dark elf, Manticore, Werewolf, Wyvern, and finally a Lamia. All of whom were armed to the teeth with demon silver weapons.

"So did you hear?" the dark elf begins chatting with a manticore "seems the lady wants to deal with this one personally!"

The manticore looks at the dark elf, eyes wide "Seriously!" she looks back at me, I avoid looking at the monster but I could feel its pitying gaze "I feel sorry for the prisoner then, I hear she is kinkier than you dark elves."

"Rude!" the dark elf responds as we enter the city "we are not kinky!" she turns to the manticore and stomps her foot indignantly.

"Right so the whips and cuffs are just for show." the manticore responds jokingly, her tail swaying side to side "we all know you are all softies on the inside."

As the dark elf's ears turned red I could feel my heart drop, worse than a dark elf IS bad news. I was never a religious man but right now I was praying from the bottom of my heart for some divine miracle to get me out of this hell.

A shadow is cast over my iron cage as we enter the city, a cold bead of sweat rolls down my face as I realize I'm probably not getting out of here. With a slight amount of panic, I look around the city as I attempt to figure out escape routes, hiding places, and places where I could fake my death if needed to throw the monsters off.

All honesty I was surprised at how normal the city looked, sure there were monsters everywhere and their ensorcelled husbands, may their souls burn for their weakness, but for the most part, the city looked quite normal. Houses, a market with merchants hawking their wares, ironically a church, cobblestone streets, and a cleanness that only a wealthy city could have, well aside from the ridiculous amounts of sex happening everywhere. For the Almighty's sake, people get a room!

Another bump and my head once more smacks against the cage, I shake my head to clear the dizziness and pain that follows it. "I said stop smackin your head!" the werewolf barks again "it's not good for your health."

I ignore her and begin fiddling with the rope they used to bind me, the knot itself was not complex but it was strong. Those monsters had that dark elf tie the knot and from how well this thing is holding she had a lot of experience.

I hear a chuckle from the Lamia behind me "don't bother with the knot, we are going to have to cut you free later. Well, that is what happened with the last prisoner anyways." she muses seemingly recalling a fond memory. "Oh, how the last boy was so cute, though I wonder why Lady Feli chose you of all people?"

"Could it be my roguish charm?" I respond with a chuckle to which the Lamia shakes her head.

"If you have roguish charm then I'm a priestess of the chief god." the Lamia responds shaking her head vigorously, her strikingly blond hair swirls around her even with the helmet keeping it under control. "All honesty I think it's because you nearly killed her."

"Really?" I ask confused "why would that be a reason for taking me, prisoner?"

"I'll leave that up to your imagination." the monster smiles "oh but there could be quite a few reasons indeed." she taps her lips with her index finger and smiles. Her eyes glint dangerously like I was prey in her sights.

I begin sweating at that statement, torture was the only thing that comes to mind for reasons to capture me. Plain and simple vengeance for nearly killing her, actually thinking about it I didn't even know the name of the person I was sent to kill until now. I curl up a bit more in my cage and wait for my inevitable end by the hands of my target as we enter what looked to be a fortress in the middle of the city.

As we enter the fortress my heart nearly stopped, all around me monsters were training against each other. Monsters ranging from orcs and imps to demons and oni all clad in armor and dueling with practice blades. Several of them stop and point at me, many run up to the cage to look at the "prize" as they called me. For the first time in my life, I was thankful for being in a cage.

The guards quickly wheel the cage past the overly eager guards who wanted a look at the new prisoner. "Off with ye, back to training. If ye want a husband, win em instead of staring at one that was already won." a lizard girl calls out from the crowd putting herself between the cage as the monsters, probably the drill instructor by the look of it.

The cage is stopped and the monster guards drag me out of the cage easily, damn their monstrous strength. I was slung over the shoulder of the werewolf as the continued through two massive wooden doors. I look up to only see them slam shut, the light dieing much like my hope of escape. I began to recall stories that the priests would tell us as kids about monsters and how they are cruel beyond measure as I am carried down the halls. I don't even pay attention to what they looked like at this point, despair had taken root in my heart and frankly, I was fucked in more ways than I could count.

Eventually, we stopped and I was thrown into a stone prison cell, the Lamia slithered up and cut my bonds before exiting the cell and closing the door. A loud click told me that escape was going to be impossible through that particular exit. "The lady will see you in an hour or two, just stay there and relax darling." the Lamia teased as the guards left.

"So you got yourself caught and now await your 'execution' at the hands of the Lady of this city, hehehe!" an old and rather off-putting voice rings out from the back of the cell. Whirling around I spot the source of the noise, an old man dressed in rags with chains holding his arms and legs. His decrepit smile goading me to just hit him in the face to wipe the smug grin off his face. "The hunter becomes the hunted, the mouse is now the cat. Such a funny play on the stage of life!" he continues with cruel amusement before I cut him off.

"SHUT IT YOU OLD COOT!" I shout at his face before he can continue his little speech "unless you have a way for me out of here don't bother talking!"

Just as I complete my sentence he smiles and pulls a stone from the ground revealing a hole in the ground "ask thine wish and thou shalt have, but to what end I wonder shall it lead?" he muses as I walk up to the hole, inside I only see darkness but hay a chance at freedom is better than nothing.

"You did not see me go down this hole, there is no hole here. Got it?" I snarl at the man and he nods before I jump in, within a few moments I hit hard stone and scrape my knees on impact "oh for the love of-" I begin before I hear voices, female voices.

"So was she readying her whips for her new toy?" one of them asks as I peer through a crack in the wall between us "no no, chains today it seems. Something about enjoying her time." Another continues as I hold my breath. I was looking into a deeper part of the dungeon, inside men were chained up and being fucked by monsters. It was disgusting to watch as dark elves whipped and dominated the bodies of the men given to them. The worst part was the fact the men were not screaming in pain but grunting in pleasure as though they liked it.

Quickly and quietly I left that area and began my ascent through the castle, climbing higher as the tunnels led me ever upwards. I had a few close calls on the way, monsters coming close to walls between the tunnel and the castle but thankfully they failed to detect me through the stone.

Finally, the tunnel stopped, I had been going for hours and the bells had been rung alerting of my escape. The monsters probably had found the tunnel but thankfully I had a nice head start. Looking around for an exit I find a patch of stone below me which I removed to reveal a room, not just any room from the looks of it; the lord of this castle's bedroom. Unusually pink and red as well as faintly smelling of lavender perfume, strange if you ask me considering the types of monsters this particular Lady employed. Slowly I dropped into the room and scanned it for anyone inside, let's hope this lucky streak does not dry up soon.

As soon as I begin to relax I hear the doorknob begin to move, I make a split second decision and dive under the bed. It was the only place big enough to hide and in all honesty, I did not fancy a drop out the window.

"Why is it when I tell the guards to keep an eye on that bastard they decide to go and fuck their husbands?! I gave explicit orders damn it!" A young and rather annoyed voice cries out as a small body jumps on the bed. "By my mother's tits can they do their job right for once?" the person on top of the bed sighs before rolling around on top a few times.

I hold my breath as wait, she did not see me and she probably did not hear me considering how she is acting. Maybe I can just wait till she leaves the room then make my escape out the window with some rope or something. Oh god, how did I get to this point, unarmed, almost naked, under a bed, and with a monster in the same room.

"Well now," the voice continues "at the least something nice happened. Am I right Mr. Assassin." I freeze, oh god she knew OH FUCK ME SHE KNEW!

I roll out from under the bed and try to run towards the window before something grabs my legs and drags me back towards the bed, I claw and grab at the ground for something, anything to hold on to but I am thrown on the bed and bound by black tentacles.

"Come now, I know it may not be the most comfortable thing but it's the best I can do at the moment?" The girl smiles at me. Now that I got a good look at the girl I notice she is quite a bit more beautiful than the other monsters I had seen. Her rather long hair was a snow white and her skin was quite pale, her eyes were of dark ruby red with the whites of her eyes being a shiny black color, her black horns were a bit lopsided: one being of normal size while the other was barely there but both were quite smooth, under her nearly see-through clothing I could see two small perky breasts with beautiful pink nipples already hard. Looking further, her thighs and ass were quite a sight, toned and round just begging to be squeezed, she lacked any body hair from what I could see as I continued to look at her body speechless at the beauty in front of me. The only thing that broke my attention from her body was her clearing her throat. "Enjoying the view?" she asks jokingly at me before poking my nose playfully.

I blink a few times before I snarled at her "Let me go you miserable whore!" the venom in my words was more than apparent. I struggled against the bindings but they held me with an unholy grip.

"Really, insults after being given such as shown. I guess you really do hate our kind." she closes her eyes and cups my cheek in her hand, it was soft and silky against my rough skin. "Well let us change that," She moves to a kneeling position by me and smiles "my name is Feli, I am the….." she trails off in thought counting to herself before shaking her head in frustration then continuing "a daughter of the monster lord and lady of this city. What is your name?" she asks with an innocent smile.

"First name Fuck, last name Off," I respond angrily before the girl's eyes glow and the tentacles tighten painfully I could feel my bones ache under the strain "ANON! MY NAME IS ANON GODS DAMN IT!" I roar and the tentacles relax a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Anon. I must ask why did you try to kill me before. I don't think I ever did anything to hurt you, well not directly I don't think." She smiles again as I began to relax a bit, just something about that smile was comforting.

"A job and a chance at a new life made some wrong decisions and made some wrong friends. I had no future so why not gamble nothing for something." I sigh dejectedly, no real reason to hide it at this point, saying it out loud to your target really had a way of making how fucked you were all the more real.

"You are an idiot." Feli states, she shakes her head and closes her eyes "You still have your life and future and yet you considered it nothing? I guess Druella was a little right, humans are foolish." She shakes her head in disbelief as she continues "Never thought that mad sister of mine would actually be right about something."

"Don't you judge me! You were born into the lap of luxury and never had to face the problems like I have. You never had to hold your friend as he bled to death in a dirty back alley, or had to beg with tears in your eyes for food from the man who gutted that very friend, nor did you know the shame of living in shit and dirt just to survive the winter!" I spit at the girl, my eyes full of rage and my heart begin to beat faster.

Feli closed her eyes again and sighs "you are right, I don't know what you have been through. I don't know what you have suffered and what you have lived through. But now I want to make you an offer." she looks straight into my eyes.

I blink a few times before I could register what she had said, an offer? Why would she offer something to me? I calmed down almost immediately "What kind of offer?" I ask tentatively to the demon in front of me. this had to be some sort of trap.

Feli smiles and I immediately regret asking what the offer was "be mine." she states simply, her eyes glinting dangerously like a predator looking at prey.

"Be what?" I ask awe-struck, seriously what the hell was she playing? First I try to kill her next we are talking and now she asks me something that ridiculous?!

"I said to be mine. Simply put, I like you. You got guts and you are not that bad looking to boot." She replies tilting her head before slowly beginning to strip off what little clothing she had on, revealing more of her body.

"The fuck are you playing at girl? I tried to kill you! I have been nothing but hostile since the moment we met, and now you say you want to fuck me?!" I respond as I try to turn my head away from monster, a tentacle stops me but I close my eyes. "And put your clothes back on!"

"Why? They would just get in the way." She responds giggling at my attempts to avoid looking at her now naked body. "Come on, you stared at my body through that thin piece of cloth before, what is stopping you now?"

I refuse to respond to the demon. It was bad enough that she humiliated me, but now she was just adding insult to injury with her actions. Almighty, why did she not just end me here? It made no logical sense!

"Now now," The she devil begins as I feel my clothing begin to strain against my skin, in a panic I open my eyes to see the tentacles pulling on my clothing much of which looked to be at the breaking point. "Let's get that annoying clothing off you. Trust me, you will enjoy this." As she says this, my clothing is ripped to shreds; leaving me naked and exposed to the world.

Before I could say a thing a tentacle enters my mouth and a strange sweet liquid is forced down my throat. Within moments my dick was hot and hard and my thought become fuzzy in my head. It was only by sheer willpower was I able to remain conscious.

"Now then isn't that much better?" The Lilim continues as the tentacles pull me to the middle of the bed, now only holding my wrists and my ankles. Slowly and seductively she crawls over and pushes my cock between her breasts. "Now then, let's have a bit of fun."

Feli begins stroking my cock with her breasts, although they were small she made due with what she had. She let a bit of her drool coat the top of my dick and she uses that as a lubricant. The combination of the spit and her warm skin against my erect shaft Quickly brought me to orgasm and I fired a large shot of cum all over her face and chest.

Feli was unfazed by this and simply begins to lick the cum off her body, moaning seductively as she does so. Within moments she was clean again and began straddling my hips smiling, putting the wet lips of her pussy right on the tip of my cock. "Now then, shall we get on to the main course?"

I grit my teeth and snarl at her "do your worst demon." As I say this, the demon looks at me sadly. She seemed disappointed at what I said to her.

"Well if you are that adamantly against this," she keeps the tip of my dick touching the wet slit between her legs "maybe I'll just leave you here." She moves her hips a little, stimulating the glans and causing me to flinch in pleasure "though if you ask nicely I'll help you out, what you drank earlier was an aphrodisiac and it won't wear off until you cum at least ten times into a monster's pussy."

My eyes widen in surprise as she says this. This bitch intended to get me married to a monster one way or another. As my anger begins to boil she moves again sending waves of pleasure through me and my hips buck a bit, cruelly she moves with the movement to avoid allowing the dick in just yet.

"Come on, beg me like the dog you are." her eyes glint cruelly as I could see her sadistic side begin to break through. My willpower was quickly eroding thanks to the heat of my body and the teasing this demon was putting me through.

The tentacles release my wrists but continue to restrain my legs, at my limit and could no longer hold myself back. I wanted to fuck, no I NEEDED to fuck! I grabbed the girl's hips and pull her down while I thrust upward into her hot wet pussy.

Feli gasps in pleasure as she is impaled on my cock, her eyes go wide and roll slightly upward in euphoria. "Yes, YES! I knew you had it in you. Oh, gods! Yes, fuck me!" She howls out loud as I begin to thrust harder and harder into her.

She became like jelly in my arms falling over and moaning out loud as I had my way with her body, pinching her nipples, groping her ass, kissing her wherever I could. The tentacles released my legs and I was allowed my full range of movement again.

Quickly I shift our positions and began fucking her from behind, "You little slut, you wanted this. You are the sluttiest little whore I have ever met!" I roared at her as I continued to thrust into her cunt, with each insult she got tighter and tighter.

"Yes! Fuck me like a bitch! Make me your little slut!" She exclaimed with pleasure as she continued to drool and moan from the constant thrusting of my cock into her honey pot.

As I continue to ram my rod into her, my foot touches something hard. Looking back I spy a dick-shaped object and an idea blossoms in my head. Quickly I grab the item and coat it in the pussy juice leaking from the slut's needy cunt. "You ass looks lonely, let me fix that," I whisper into the girl's ear before shoving the dildo deep into her meaty ass.

The effects were instantaneous, she howls in pleasure as her pussy clamps down like a vice on my dick. I was unable to hold back and I unload my cum straight into the girl's pussy, as I do so suddenly I feel woozy. I fall back as darkness began to claim me, all I could hear were the moans of the girl I just sent into orgasm as I pass out.

I wake up to the wet sounds of someone slurping. feeling pleasure from my cock again I look down to see the girl once more sucking my dick, her face a mess of ecstasy and sexual fluids. She looks up at me and smiles "morning Dear, slept well?" She asks innocently, blushing lightly.

I nod before she continues "well we only got one shot out of you last night. I made a mistake about how much of that stuff I should have used…. Well, we have nine more rounds to go." Her smile quickly becomes lewd as she pulls a strand of my cum from her face and licks it off her finger "your little boy down there is ready, how about his big man."

* * *

Ten years had past since I met my wife Feli on that fateful day. Thinking back on that night, accepting that contract had to be the best mistake of my entire life. The priest had not lied, my life did change and now I get to enjoy living with my wife. I could not be happier.


End file.
